Ithaca is Gorges русский перевод
by Fly-Gold
Summary: Новолуние с точки зрения Карлайла и Эдварда. После того, как Эдвард бросил Беллу, семья переехала в Итаку. Карлайл пытается сохранить семью, в то время, как боль Эдварда угрожает целосности Калленов. автор - giselle-lx. Story's ID: 4988866
1. Пролог EPOV

_Ithaca is Gorges. __Story's ID: 4988866. _

Пролог.

Я все слишком драматизировал, как говорила моя семья. Даже я соглашался с тем, что это было излишне. Также не мог объяснить, почему не выходил из квартиры в сквер. Часть меня знала, что, если я выйду в полдень, буду похож на демона в капюшоне, и после меня будет ожидать шесть часов агонии. Но, к несчастью, остальные заставляли меня дожидаться в темноте подходящего момента.

Топа в сквере была слишком заинтересована в мужчине, стоявшем в темноте деревьев. Сомневаюсь, что хотя бы один из них заметил, что мужчины там больше нет. О чем бы они подумали? Люди редко замечают опасность, когда она касается их, они могли даже подумать, что я был что-то вроде призрака. Я надеялся, что меня оставят в покое. Также хотел, чтобы у Вольтури был полный доступ к моему телу, чтобы они делали с ним все, что могли. Все будет кончено, как только они уничтожат меня.

Увижу ли я ее? Только это терзало меня. Если бы я спросил отца, он наверняка бы сказал "да". Если я был прав - ну, разве я мог бы оказаться в аду худшем, чем сейчас? Я не мог существовать без нее. Все, чем я живу, принадлежало ей и не важно, насколько далеко от меня она находится. И все это ушло. Поэтому меня больше здесь ничего не держало.

- Я люблю тебя, Белла, - прошептал я.

_Автор__ - giselle-lx, __переводчик__ – Fly-Gold (LittleDreamer)_


	2. Смертность CPOV

**Название****:** Ithaca is Gorges/Cullen's NewMoon

**Автор:** giselle-lx

**Разрешение на перевод:** получено.

**Переводчик****:** Fly-Gold (GoldFly, LittleDreamer)

**Дисклаймер:** все права принадлежат Стефании Майер.

**Рейтинг:** Т; **пейринг:** Карлайл и Эдвард; **жанр:** Drama; **статус:** оригинал – _закончен_, перевод – в процессе; **размещение:** _запрещено_ размещать на любых других ресурсах _**без **__**моего**__** согласия. **_

_Ithaca__is__Gorges__. Глава 1. Смертность/__Mortality._

- Доктор Каллен, вы должны ответить на звонок.

Я посмотрел на коллегу, на время оторвавшись от пациента. Доктор Розали уставилась на меня, выражение ее лица было грустным, но вместе с тем твердым. Глубоко вздохнув, я ощутил витавшие в воздухе запахи: соль, содержащаяся в крови пациента, азот, поступающий в маску, надетую на него, жгучий йод и нитки на мертвой коже.

Эту часть работы я всегда презирал. Старался избегать ее, поручая заботу о пациенте другому доктору, позволяя ему это сделать. Каждый доктор скажет, что ненавидит этот момент, но все-таки имеют с этим дело. Конечно, никто не знает реальной причины моего отторжения, почему я ненавижу этого больше, чем любой доктор в мире. Они все были моей противоположностью. Никто ненавидел этого больше, чем я.

Выдохнув, я снял маску и посмотрел на часы.

- Время смерти - 12:07 утра, - объявил я, поманив двух студентов, которые были моими ассистентами, - Доктор Тейлор, доктор Меррик, накройте его, пожалуйста.

- Да, доктор Каллен, - они подошли к телу, как два падальщика, стремясь наложить нужные швы, где гробовщик поставил бы печать. Каюрский медицинский центр не обучал специалистов - подобный центр был ниже по Манхетанну - но у нас было несколько докторов, которым обучение было необходимо.

Мне играло на руку, что они могли сами наложить швы, пока я где-то прохлаждался. Но сейчас я не хотел, чтобы они были рядом. Я хотел свободы, получить возможность очиститься от ненужных мыслей, прежде чем снова приступить к работе. И накрытие пациента белой простыню мне бы очень помогло.

Вместо этого, я подошел к раковине, чтобы снять перчатки, помыть руки и избавиться от халата. Доктор Розалис стояла рядом со мной, и оливковый цвет ее рук резко констатировал с белой пеной.

- Ты в порядке, Карлайл? - спросила она, когда я наклонился, чтобы переобуться.

- Да, - ответил я, - в полном. Просто... - как я скажу это? - у меня был плохой день, только и всего. Нам не обязательно настаивать на операции, как только все катиться коту под хвост… - я ответил на звонок, чтобы сообщить код пациента, которого лечил в течение недели, волнуясь об Эдварде. Последнюю неделю я только о нем и думал.

Я бы хотел, чтобы у меня был человеческий мозг, дабы на работе я отвлекся от отчаяния, царившего в моем доме. Но я просто приложил больше усилий и заботы для своих пациентов, чтобы заполнить царящую пустоту в сердце. Я сорвал специальную шапку и пробежался рукой по волосам.

- Наверное, надо выпить кофе, - произнес я.

Доктор Розалис кивнула - мой ответ ее убедил. Я был уставшим, как и остальные доктора в институте. Я никому не рассказал об Эдварде, поскольку знал, что последует за этим. В самом начале медицинской практики, я не думал, что в чем-нибудь эмоциональном есть биологическая основа.

В этом случае, селективный сиротин (1*) поглощает ингибиторы (2*), которые входят в состав таблеток от бессонницы, нервов и даже от застенчивости. Вот для чего эти нужны эти таблетки. По крайне мере, прознай SSRI, что у Эдварда меланхолия, непременно предложили бы именно их. И как бы я объяснил, почему в организме моего сына нет сиротина?

Мы надели на себя наши белые халаты и ушли из операционной.

- Ты поговоришь с семьей или я? - тихо спросила она.

- Я, - ответил я. Чаще всего именно мне приходилось говорить с семьями пациентов, чье время ушло. Я завидовал людям потому, что все их чувства отображаются на лице. Если бы Эдвард мог заплакать, то, наверное, смирился бы с отсутствием Беллы. Конечно, если бы Эдвард был человеком, мы бы не покинули Форкс, он бы не бросил Беллу, и они бы вместе поступили в колледж, как мы прежде и надеялись.

На этот раз мы переехали в Итаку четыреста шестидесятый раз (я считал). Наверное, мне не стоило позволять Эдварду убеждать себя в необходимом переезде. Но обещал этого еще шесть месяцев назад. Конечно же, мы последуем за тобой, стоит тебе только попросить.

Раньше я говорил, что остальные ему не будут завидовать. Как бы то ни было, Эдвард, после разборок с Джемсом, излучал столько эмоций, что Джаспер невольно всегда был с ним и не часто проводил время с Эллис.

Эдвард великодушно простил Джаспера за тот инцидент на вечеринке. Но не смог простить самого себя. Чтобы не сказали Белла, или мы, он не мог ее отпустить, поскольку считал, что мы целиком и полностью ответственны за нее. Но как бы я ни уговаривал его, был вынужден согласиться на переезд. Я пообещал себе, что никогда не буду его заставлять что-то делать, когда впервые его увидел.

Я подумал, что парень наверняка сделает правильный выбор в вопросе смерти или жизни. Он прочел все мои мысли по поводу альтернативного варианта моего бросания Эсме. Его не оттолкнули даже возможного изображения моей собственной агонии. Эти картинки лишь подстегнули его к принятию решения. Белла не осознает в полной мере всю исходящую от него опасность, из-за чего он и страдает. Но она забудет его, ведь Белла – человек.

Я мог лишь мечтать, чтобы так оно и было на самом деле. Я также надеялся и на то, что Белла подружиться с какими-нибудь девочками в школе, а когда будут устраивать посиделки, будут кидать дартс в повешенную на стену фотографию Эдварда (хотя, к несчастью, он не оставил ей своих снимков). Она наверняка будет слушать депрессивные поп-песни, плакать под них, и, затем, наконец решит, что ей будет лучше без Эдварда.

Но я также не мог игнорировать свои предчувствия. Наши с Чарли эмоции были во многом похожи: каждый день мы оба наблюдали за агонией своих детей.

Я думал об этом, даже когда вошел в зал ожидание. Почувствовал боль, поскольку почти забыл, насколько были молодцы мои пациенты. Родители парня были очень молодыми. Возможно, им было не больше сорока. Я восстановил в памяти тот файл с его личной информацией. Джастин Моейл, двадцать два года. Упал при езде на мотоцикле со скоростью семьдесят миль в час. В итоге получил ожоги третьей степени, а также множество переломов. Мы не смогли остановить кровоизлияние, и парень умер на моих руках.

Женщина сразу заметила меня. Ее глаза покраснели из-за плача. Я также знал, что она оценивает мою внешность. Должно быть, она поняла, что в операционную я не возвращаюсь. Ее нижняя губа задрожала, рот открылся, и она заплакала. Ее муж взял ее за руку и посмотрел на меня в надежде, что я объясню реакцию его жены.

Я кивнул.

- Мне жаль, - тихо сказал я, - мы сделали все возможное, чтобы Джастин был жив. Очень жаль.

Я бы солгал, если бы сказал, что эти слова не произвели на меня никакого эффекта. Да и как не могли, ведь с этой работой я стремился искупить грехи всего своего рода. Но тем не менее я всегда стремился оградить себя от боли родственников пациента. Я мог не расстраиваться, что Эдвард может упасть с мотоцикла.

Моих детей невозможно было ударить. В глазах отца Джастина Мойара, я увидел отражение собственных эмоций, и все то, что долго держал в себе, вырвалось наружу. Мой сын не мог умереть. Что могло быть у меня общего с этим человеком?

Мужчина посмотрел на меня.

- Мы можем его увидеть?

Я кивнул.

- Как только из операционной выйдет ассистент, он вас проведет к нему. Послать вам после консультанта? У СМС есть группы специалистов, которые будут поддерживать вас.

От этого замечания женщина заплакала еще сильнее, но ее муж кивнул, губами произнеся благодарность. Я кивнул в ответ.

- Есть ли что-нибудь, что я могу для вас сделать?

Женщина покачала головой, но мужчина пристально вгляделся в меня.

- У вас есть дети, доктор...

- Каллен, - представился я, - Карлайл Каллен. И, да, у меня есть дети, - как он узнал, о чем я думал?

Он покачал головой, его глаза закрылись.

- Беспокойтесь о них, - сказал он, и его голос дрожал, - просто беспокойтесь о них, - его спокойствие сломалось, и я сделал все возможное, лишь бы не сломаться с ним. Вместо этого я кивнул и сглотнул.

- Мне жаль, - опять прошептал я. Он кивнул.

Мои ноги сами понесли меня к медсестре и прочь от семьи умершего пациента. Я попросил медсестру, чье имя я не знал, прислать для них психиатра. Та безнадежно пыталась меня соблазнить. Было ужасно чувствовать прикосновение ее пальцев на своей руке, когда я благодарил ее, пожимая ей руку. Как правило, женщины переставали себя так вести, стоило им увидеть мое кольцо, чем я и пользовался. Поэтому я не удивился, увидев ответную реакцию медсестры на кольцо.

Та семья все также находилась в зале ожидания, когда я вновь вернулся к лестнице. Чтобы добраться до офиса, надо было подняться. Мне вновь пришлось прислушаться, или рядом со мной идет человек, - шум в госпитале был недопустим. Услышал, как по коридору ходят несколько медсестер, за которым с грохотом закрываются двери. Разговоры, шепот, крики.

Доктор в операционной попросил скальпель. Мои мысли отвлекали меня, и я не мог сосредоточиться на работе. Видя неподдельный ужас в глазах пациента, я был целиком поглощен одной мыслью: я должен увидеть Эдварда. Сейчас. Проверить, как он.

Я ненавидел подниматься по лестнице с людской скоростью, но я также знал, что кто-то может попасться мне по дороге. Дизайн моего кабинета был выполнен в довольно мрачных тонах: красном и сером - это делало мою комнату зловещей. Чтобы осветлить кабинет, Эсме принесла несколько светильников, а я, чтобы дополнить ее декор, повесил на стену несколько картин, выполненных в черно-белых тонах, из моей коллекции. К счастью, никто не понял, работой кого они были, поскольку Аро приобрел картины до того, как все признали Да Винчи гением.

Аро достаточно доверяет мне, хотя и находит мой образ жизни слишком странным, но он прислал мне картину в мой дом в Массачусетсе спустя несколько лет после моего прибытия в Новый Мир. Я высоко оценил этот подарок, всегда беря его с собой, и даже повесил картину над своей кроватью в Форксе.

Я закрыл дверь, после чего подошел к столу, слушая гудки телефона, ожидая, когда же моя жена возьмет трубку. Эсме подняла трубку на половине первого гудка.

- Эллис сказала, что ты можешь позвонить, - черт, нет. Мне было все равно.

- И? - больше мне ничего не надо было говорить. Эллис видела все: смерть моего пациента, мой разговор с его отцом, причина, из-за которой я звоню Эсме. Но я не приготовился услышать следующие слова:

- Карлайл, ты ему нужен. Пожалуйста, езжай домой.

_(*1) сиротин - Сиротин – это именно то вещество, которое позволяет нам влюбляться, именно он отвечает за это состояние, близкое к нирване или эйфории. Но это происходит только в случае его переизбытка. А вот в умеренном количестве сиротин просто помогает нам постоянно радоваться жизни, прощать, начинать заново неудавшееся дело или продвигать новые начинания, именно он позволяет не только верить в успех, но и добиваться ему, а после – искренне радоваться. Именно сиротин избавляет нас от депрессий и разочарований, мы легко способны переносить неудачи в любой области._

_(*2) ингибитор - вещество, замедляющее протекание ферментативной реакции._

**A****/****N****:**** Ithaca is Gorges ****– слоган города Итаки в Нью-Йорке, поскольку: а) город окружен ущельями и водопадами б) это действительно изумительно красивая местность. Вы можете увидеть на футболках или сумках надпись – «I Heart NY» у людей, живущих в районе Манхетана. Когда я думала о названии, сразу поняла, что ****Ithaca is Gorges – действительно подходящее название для фанфика, поскольку это напоминает об Итаке, и что это место важно для Каленов, ведь в Итаке эта семья разрывалась на части также, как и земля во время землетрясении. **


	3. Переезд Причиняет Боль EPOV

Глава 2: Переезд причиняет боль.

_Edward'Pov_

Мы никогда не жили в Итаке. В Северном Нью-Йорке - да, целых два раза. Мы были также и в Ротчестере, где Карлайл по собственной глупости спас леди города, надеясь, что Розали Хейл станет для меня второй Эсме. Но не смотря на то, что у них ничего не получилось, Каллены не были бы Калленами, не будь Роуз и Эммета. После Олимпийского Полуострова мы переехали в местечко, расположенное возле озера Онейды, что как раз за городом Сиракьюзы. Там был наш самый красивый дом: Эсме целые недели выдраивала стены, встроила большие окна, таким образом скоро мы беспрепятственно смогли видеть озеро. Я мог прыгнуть на сорокафунтовую высоту великолепным, бодрящим прыжком.

Дом был изумительным и старым - любимый материал для работы Эсме. Сам дом являлся старинной национальной постройкой, созданной в те времена, когда родился Карлайл. Когда мы приехали, в нем никто не жил, и никто за ним не ухаживал. Эсме влюбилась в него с первого взгляда, так что Карлайл отправился к столу переговоров с открытой чековой книжкой. Он расстраивался, если Эсме куда-то уходила. И потом, он все бы для нее сделал.

Ну, почти все.

После вечеринки по случаю дня рождения Беллы, когда она ушла на работу, я встретил отца в его кабинете и твердо сказал, что мы должны уехать. Он ошеломленно посмотрел на меня, _и я подумал, что такова реакция и могла была быть._

- Ты хоть понимаешь, что сделаешь Белле? - прошептал он, вставая рядом со столом и осторожно приближаясь ко мне.

Неужели он действительно думал, что я не продумал все?

- Она человек. Ее память как решето. Она забудет меня, как и остальные девушки, - слова разрывают меня на части. Белла _не похожа_ на других. И это сравнение было оскорбляющим для нас обоих. Я знаю, что причинил бы ей боль. И ей будет больно еще долго, в этом у меня нет сомнений. Но она, бесспорно, была человеком - разве это не являлось поводом, чтобы она оставалась подальше от нас? - и обязательно забудет меня. Особенно если я перестану появляться в ее жизни, о чем я и думал.

Взгляд Карлайла был мрачный. Безопасности ради мы все должны были поохотиться до вечеринки, но его глаза, обычно золотые, теперь полыхали огнем. _Я не волнуюсь о Белле._ Да, девушка должна исцелиться, в этом он был со мной согласен.

_Но, Эдвард, ты мой сын. Я не хочу видеть, что с тобой будет без нее._

Он сглотнул, но посмотрел в мои глаза.

- Я буду в порядке.

Лоб отца сморщился.

- Не верю.

Его рука поднялась и взъерошила мои волосы, но я быстро отклонился, увидев шок и обиду на его лице, и прочел его мысли.

- Если твое присутствие будет означать, что Эсме угрожает опасность...

_Я даже не рассматривал эту альтернативу._

- Но ты ушел от нее.

Его лицо искривилось, а глаза наполнились болью. В его мыслях я увидел картинку его самого: он один сижу в его кабинете, руки держат голову, вокруг лежат множество книг по медеицине, на которых он не мог сосредоточиться. Я видел, что он так погряз в одиночестве, что отбросил все лишнее прочь. Он бы бросил работу и заперся в кабинете. Все в нем, или, даже, его личность источала страдания. Я сразу все понял и почувствовал ярость.

Я произнес следующие слова очень громко, почти что с рычанием.

- Ты бы не оставил ее, - с неверием в голосе сказал я, - даже если бы она была в опасности, - я могу чувствовать, как во мне загорается гнев. Я думал, что бескорыстный Карлайл, названный отец, поймет меня. Он подарил Эсме вечность. Как он мог не выбрать то, что выбрал я:

- Даже если бы ты прекрасно понимал, что она действительно в опасности и для этого есть причина!

_Твое присутствие - наше присутствие - еще не подвергает Беллу опасности._ Его мысли метнулись к Джеймсу и сожженной танцевальной студии. На самом деле, без нас она была бы еще в большей опасности...

- Неужели ты пропустил ту часть, где Джаспер почти убил ее? - прошипел я.

Его воспоминания промелькнули еще до моих слов: Джаспер нападает на Беллу, я, быстро встав между ними двумя, толкаю своего брата с выбранной траектории и синхронно отталкиваю девушку на стол с тарелками. Если бы я не видел цель Джаспера за секунду до атаки, то никогда бы вовремя не остановил его. В мыслях Карлайла, я услышал, как Джаспер зубами захватил мои волосы, увидел капающую на пол кровь Беллы, и наблюдал за собой, когда медленно сел и уставился на семью до тех пор, пока Эммет и Джаспер приходили в себя.

- Я ничего не потеряю, Эдвард, - сказал Карлайл.

Я скрестил руки на своей груди.

- Тогда ты должен понять, что мы должны переехать.

Карлайл глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Это была его привычка, выработанная до совершенства почти что за четыре века. На его лице маска спокойствия, и я завидую ему.

- Почему ты так уверен, что это конец, - нежно сказал он, - я же не говорю окончательно и бесповоротно "нет". Но, пожалуйста, не поступай так с ней, основываясь на уверенности не окончившегося дня. Иди к Белле. Проведи с ней ночь. И если после этого почувствуешь необходимость переезда, мы поедем с тобой.

Я ненавидел перечить Карлалу, но сегодня ночью я рассказал Белле, почему должен уехать. Целую ночь бежал по лесу со всей моей скоростью до тех пор, пока не остановился на горе Олимп, около двух часов до города. Я поохотился черным медведем, которая спала около вершины горы, мои ноги поднимались по льдам, где ее лапы бы не прошли. Но кормление не принесло мне ни малейшего удовлетворения. Наконец, стоя на вершине под великолепным Млечным Путем, я мог видеть всю дорогу до Сиэттла. Мы с Беллой сюда никогда не путешествовали и не будем. Из-за сильно дувшего ветра, я все решил. Буду сильнее отца. Вытерплю всю боль, которую должен вытерпеть, лишь бы Белла была в безопасности.

Если вечность с монстром внутри не была адом, то вечность с монстром, да еще и с родителями была полегче. Не помогало и то, что дом в Итаке был меньше, чем тот в Форксе, в нем были всего три комнаты плюс кабинет Карлайла. Когда Эммет и Розали вернутся с последнего медового месяца, Карлайл и Эсме купят им второй дом. Может, я смогу переехать туда.

Где-то глубоко внутри себя я знал, что они пытаются помочь. Я слышал в их мыслях беспокойство за меня, хотя они и пытались его доблестно скрыть. Я просто хотел остаться один, но ничего не получалось. Любимая игра Эсме - использование меня в качестве ее носильщика, и мне надо было держать ее, пока она восстанавливала лепнину на крыше и украшала потолок в доме. Ее логика была достаточно ясна: она думала, что если занять меня, то я не буду думать о Форксе и Белле, и о жизни, о которой я бесцеремонно забыл. Вампиры тоже могут отвлекаться!

Тактика Карлайла намного отличалась. Пока он был дома, не пытался завязать со мной разговор или попросить помочь, или еще что-то. Чтобы его раскусить, мне понадобилось несколько часов, и я понял, что она появлялся везде, где бы я ни был. Если я сидел на диване в гостиной, он появлялся и усаживался на один из стульев. Если я был в его кабинете, то ему неожиданно приспичило читать. Только в своей комнате я мог свободно вздохнуть, но даже здесь у Эсме и Карлайла находилась причина подойти к моей двери. Так что мне пришлось искать какое-тот место, которое мы не смогли бы делить.

У дома, в силу его возраста, было много темных уголков. Мои любимым был поворот парадной лестницы, которая на середине поворачивается под углом девяносто градусов, благодаря чему этот уголок был темным, и не важно, что Эсме отчаянно пыталась освятить его (а пыталась она упорно, особенно после того, как я обосновался здесь). Я сидел, втиснувшись между батареей и стеной, размышляя о терзающей грудь сильной боли. Было похоже, что кто-то пронзил мою грудь ножом и, вытащив часть меня, засунул его так глубоко, что я не смог его найти. Я провел часы в полусидящем положении напротив лестницы, желая, чтобы боль или еще что-то, терзающее меня, ушло. Но оно не ушло: лизало меня, как огонь от пожара, отказываясь успокоиться, и вместо того, чтобы мгновенно сжечь, мучило меня непрерывным жжением.

Белла. Белла. Белла - вот, что скандировалось в моих мыслях, когда я прислонился грудью к батарее. Мое героическое усилие на приведение меня в норму быстро проваливалось, и я больше не мог остановиться от того, чтобы думать о ней. Во-первых, я все еще оставался с семьей, во-вторых, я даже ходил с братом охотиться в Белых Горах две недели спустя нашего приезда. Это было почти нормально и радостно наблюдать, как они охотятся. Эммет, с его обычным отсутствием правил приличия, играл с мишкой, которого нашел. Джаспер был более быстрым, аккуратным, но по-прежнему радостным, когда несся за жертвой. Я быстро убил двух рысей и одного лося, а затем сел на скалу, чтобы посмотреть на охотящихся братьев.

Никогда прежде я не чувствовал такой отдаленности от них. В этом они были хороши, никогда не говоря мне ничего о переезде или обстоятельствах, которые легли в основу всего. Джаспер попытался даже ничего не предпринимать и не облегчать моего психического состояния, хотя моя боль причиняла боль ему. Когда мы впервые приехали в Итаку, в его присутствии мне было спокойно первые тридцать секунд, после чего я просил его уйти. Так он и делал, хотя я слышал в его мыслях, что он ненавидел уходить, пока мне было больно.

Мои сестры были совершенной другой историей. Розали смотрела на меня с жалостью, а также с еле-заметным удовлетворением. Она никогда не переставала думать, что мои отношения с Беллой обернулись бедой, и она была рада, что я поступил рационально, покинув ее. Она думала, что наш отъезд снова соединит семью так, как бы ей хотелось. Из-за ее покоя и внутреннего злорадства ей было не удобно уезжать с Эмметом в Европу.

Эллис не была на меня зла, и, пока я был в таком состоянии, она показывала ничего иного, как сестринскую любовь. Тем не менее, я знал, что ей было больно покинуть Беллу, не сказав "прощай" и волновался о том отчаянии, в котором та пребывала после того, как я оставил ее лучшего друга. Я это понял, когда попросил ее пройтись со мной по магазинам, поскольку все мои одежды пропитались насыщенным ароматом Беллы, и не существовало никакого порошка, чтобы вывести этот запах полностью, сделав недоступным носа вампиров. Она шокировала меня вежливым отказом, громко сказав, что для меня было бы лучше сохранить. Но я понял ее идею: _ты решил так поступить, Эдвард, поэтому просто плыви по течению._

Я сжег весь свой шкаф в огне за домом.

Именно так я и сидел, забившись под темную лестницу, как демон, каким я и был, одетый в джинсы и рубашку, которые взял из шкафа отца. Мое сопротивление улетало куда-то прочь с каждой прошедшей секундой. Месяц назад все было гораздо терпимее. Мои мысли о Белле были абстрактными, не точными. Я думал о ее улыбке, убеждал, что ей счастливее без меня или что она будет таковой. Представлял ее с друзьями из Высшей Школы: Анжелой и Джессикой, которые ездят с ней по магазинам, Майком и Тайлером, которые вне себя от радости, что этот гребанный Эдвард Каллен наконец-то ушел с их дороги. Но дни шли, и я пустился в конкретику: идеальную красоту ее лица, когда Белла спит, наш первый поцелуй, ее неизменное и незаслуженное доверие ко мне. А худшими мыслями были: ее лицо, смотрящее на меня той ночью в лесу, и последние слова, которые я услышал: "Подожди!"

Это была агония. Дыра во мне расширилась еще сильнее, и я почувствовал головокружение от боли, а с губ сорвался непрошеный, случайный стон. Ошибка. Эсме появилась за долю секунды, мне же потребовалось всего секунду, чтобы заглушить звук, а ее лицо исказилось беспокойством. Она опустилась передо мной на колени, ее руки взяли мое лицо.

- Эдвард, - пробормотала она, - Эдвард, пожалуйста, поговори со мной, - я больше не могу. С меня хватит.

_Эдвард, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, скажи хоть что-нибудь. Может, мне позвать Карлайла._

Ох, нет. Последняя вещь, которая была мне нужна, - личная напоминалка о том, что я разочаровал отца. Я убежал и в то же время прочел шок и боль в мыслях матери. Я знал, что она хотела видеть меня счастливым. Знал, что причиняю ей боль. Я чувствовал себя отвратительно. Был ли здесь кто-нибудь, о ком я беспокоился, и кого я не разочаровал?

Даже не ответив на мой вопрос, Джаспер и Эллис появились на лестнице. Выражение лица Джаспера было похоже на мое отчаяние. Это абсурд.

Я сделал то единственное, что смог: закрыл себя в комнате. Сначала была Эсме, вытирала пыль, оставляя небольшой знак печали, а затем, когда пришли Джаспер и Эллис, я быстро дошел до дивана. Он был из черной кожи, примерно как тот в Форксе. Я лег на бок и скрутился так, что только мог представить. Дыра во мне еще сильнее расширилась, а монстр внутри меня был рад, что я наконец-то отступил.

В моих мыслях была не та счастливая Белла, а та, которую я заставил себя оставить месяц назад. Это была Белла в тот ужасный вечер в лесу за ее домом. Я был рад, что она ждала мой подарок. Ее боль была написана на лице, и это уже было достаточной пыткой для меня.

Ее заикающийся голос: _Ты разве не хочешь меня?_

И мой собственный ответ: _нет._

Хотя здесь было все, что любой другой в истории всех времен когда-либо захотел. Я так сильно желал ее, что составило больших трудов сдержаться, зная, что она ушла и не для меня. Каким же лжецом я был. Каким монстром. Ее лицо до сих пор вспыхивает в памяти, ее лицо я вижу каждый раз, стоит мне закрыть глаза. Ее шок, ее ужас и мое собственное сердце, понимающее, что она поверила мне. Как она могла поверить? Тысячу раз я говорил ей, что она была центром моей вселенной, а она продолжала верить.

Я ухватился одной рукой за диван, мои ногти процарапали кожу.

- Белла, я лгал, - прошептал я в темноту, оставаясь здесь и позволяя боли захватить меня.


End file.
